Never Defeated
by Outlaw1
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Kagome, deeply in love with inuyasha, allows him to use the jewel. He uses it for a choice that surprises everyone.
1. Default Chapter

"Curse you." Naraku hissed. They were his last words. His white-clad body fell to the ground, the white turning crimson. Kagome quickly retrieved the huge piece of Shikon No Tama before his evil blood could stain it. "Its over." she sighed, watching as her smaller piece joined Naraku's. It shone with a brilliant white light and the whole group sighed in relief. Had it been bloodied by Naraku, its evil powers would of spread. But Kagome's touch alone had purified it. "Just like Kikyou." Inuyasha thought. "But not like her enough."  
  
They all sat in Kaede's hut, Kagome tending Inuyasha's wounds-though luckily they were nothing that could really threaten him- as Miroku retold the battle to Kaede and Sango watched his hands. "So, Kagome, what are you going to do with the Jewel?" Shippou asked, stopping his job of rummaging through her pack. "I suppose Inuyasha deserves it." The entire room was shocked. Who knew that there wouldn't be a big argument between the two? "What? You aren't gonna sit him or anything?" The Kitsune whined. "I wanted to see Inuyasha get in trouble" He thought, pouting. "So what are you going to do with it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"..snore.." Inuyasha's head bobbed a little as he slept. "Oh, geeze." Kagome thought. And she had been nice to him, too!  
  
The moon was beautiful that night. Inuyasha stood alone at the cliff. The cliff he and Kikyou had sat at countless nights like these. She hadn't been with Naraku. Nor at any town nearby. Her sent had even been mostly lost on Naraku's pelt. Did she die?  
  
"Dummy," Inuyasha muttered softly to himself. "She's already dead." His eyes fell on the Shikon No Tama glinting in the moonlight. "But.I can change that, right?"  
  
Suddenly the bush and behind him shook, and from it emerged Kagome. "What are you doing out here? It's getting pretty cold, you know." But what about Kagome? She had been so kind to him. She had followed him even after he had told her that he wanted to protect Kikyou from Naraku.solely. And she had given him the Shikon No Tama.. "Thanks, Kagome."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Thanks form the Jewel."  
  
"Oh, no problem!" She said happily," I mean, you deserve it the most anyway, right? I mean, you died for it and...all." Kagome stopped as she say Inuyasha's pained expression. "Oh, that's right.he couldn't find Kikyou at the battle.." She thought. "Look, Inuyasha.Um..Anyway, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm sorry." "What?" Kagome asked, looking quizzically at the Inuyasha. "I'm.sorry, Kagome. Thanks for always.being there.but." he sighed," This jewel, this piece of glass, it ruined my life fifty years ago.And if there's any way in my power to change what happened, I'm going to." He then held up the Jewel if Four Souls. "Shikon No Tama, I call upon your four powers to change the past, to make all who died or suffered from the jewel to be reborn into the world, and to make the past I once lived the present." And the jewel howled softly in his clawed hand, and the sound quickly rose to a screeching yell as foliage slowly grew back into the ground, the moon soaring backwards through the sky, and Inuyasha's hair turning jet black every ten seconds. "Inu..yash.a.." Kagome gasped as her body was sucked through the disappearing forest into the well, back to her time. "I'm sorry." he said, his voice distorted through the howling winds. And then it stopped. The jewel was no longer in his clenching fist. It was gone. "Did it.work?" Inuyasha wondered. His ears pricked up. There was a rustling in the forest-which was considerably smaller-. Was it Kagome? Did she come back to 'sit' him a thousand times? Inuyasha gulped. But the smell.it did smell like Kagome, but different. "Inuyasha.." A woman emerged from the forest, her black ebony hair flowing gently in the nights breeze, her priestess kimono in sharp contrast to the dull colors of the night. "Kikyou..!" And she ran to him, and he caught her in an embrace. It was so right.so right. It was a beautiful night. For some.  
  
AN: whatdja think? ITS NOT DONE ^_~ I like this idea so much! Ahem, but please, OH PLEASEEE review! ^_^ tootles 


	2. An Arrival and a death

It was wonderful. But only for some. Kagome tossed in her bed, having a nightmare of a strange man with white hair and dog-like ears resting on his head. It was a reoccurring dream she had every month. She would awaken sweat-soaked and shivering, with tears bubbling in her eyes. She had gone to doctors, therapists. But no one could even think of what the cause could be. Ever since her fifteenth birthday..  
  
Two years. Two wonderful years. Inuyasha and Kikyou lived together in the small village. The village that never was burned by Inuyasha, or smitten by the Jewel. Young Kaede never received the horrid wound to her face. Shippou's father had not yet met his mother, but both were alive and well. Miroku was not yet alive, either, and his father's hand was free of the black hole that once led to his death. And Sango's village was, and would always, be filled with voices, and one day the sound of a baby's cry rang out and she entered the world. Even Sesshomaru had a benefit of his hanyou brother's wish. He once again had two arms, and maybe he would keep them this time. But what about Kagome? She was forgotten. Inuyasha never thought about her. Perhaps it was because that without the Jewel she would of never gone to the Warring State Era in the first place. Or perhaps he just didn't want to remember her: to remember another person who fell to an unknown fate because of him and the Shikon No Tama.  
  
But whatever the reason was, only one person could remember that moment on the cliff and Kagome's well being was Kagome herself. And she was yet to be born, thousands of years in the future her parents were yet to even meet, let alone have a daughter and a son. And Kikyou and Inuyasha shared once again the love that they had once had. Years and years passed by. They had a quarter-demon child they named Azaki. She was like them both, in a way. She was blessed with both the power of magic and archery and the brute strength of a youkai. And she had the beauty of her mother, with sterling silver hair and hazel eyes dabbed with specks of gold. She was her parents pride, their joy. And Inuyasha was happy. So very happy. But that is not way his fate was written.  
  
It had been fifty years. Fifty! Kikyou had aged obviously, her jade hair more white than black. But Inuyasha looked only a few years older, and their daughter looked to be around the age of fifteen than forty-five. And they were happy.  
  
It was a beautiful night. The moon shined happily, as if it had an emotion. "To our fiftieth year together." Inuyasha said. "To us." The pewter glasses clanked. Nothing spectacular, they had always lived like that. But everything was perfect. So perfect. Too perfect. Kikyou stood up and so did Inuyasha, and she leaned on her youkai husband's shoulder, a smile covering her every feature. The two just stared at the moon for a moment, taking in its silver beauty. "We'd better get back. Azaki will get worried if we're out too long." "She's just like you." Inuyasha chuckled, breaking their embrace and bending down to gather the small woven basket that had held their diner. And a bow snapped, the sound of an arrow cutting through the arrow deafening. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha caught her falling body, the shaft of an arrow deeply imbedded in her heart. "Kikyou..!" "Inu.Yasha.I.I..l-love."She fell silent, her head falling lifelessly onto his arm. "Kikyou! Kikyou!!!!" He sobbed. He could hear the lack of heartbeat; she was gone. He stared at her face and then his eyes fell on the arrow that had taken his wife's life. "Who's out there? " He growled, his claws outstretched as he softly laid Kikyou's body on the ground. "Inuyasha." That voice. So familiar. "Kagome?" "Inuyasha, Inuyasha.don't you know that the past can't be changed?" She chanted, almost hissing as she emerged from the veil of the forest. "Why.?" "Are you sad, Inuyasha? Are you mad? You were never sad when you banished me!" She screamed as another arrow flew from her bow. Inuyasha expertly caught the arrow in his hand, crunching it into dust in anger. "Your were to be happy, in your own time. That was another reason. You would never remember me, remember the youkai that hunger for you blood. I...was also doing it for you.." "Lies, Inuyasha! It you had worried about me you would have never left me.." "Leave you? I never did, did I? Otherwise you would have never remembered me." "The dreams.." Kagome realized. "Yea." Inuyasha scoffed "But, why were they so horrible?" Kagome asked, shivering. "Only because that was what you wanted." "What?" " You felt no more..happiness..towards me." Inuyasha said. "Only unconscious anger. Thus me-well, the dream me- felt anger towards you." He then looked into her eyes, hatred cold and fierce in them. "you never had to come back. You could have stayed. Instead you ruined me.. " he muttered, looking down at the face of Kikyou. "You ruined me." It hit her like a ton of bricks. "I."  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R/r! toooooootles!! 


End file.
